Resting in Louisiana
by dangershy
Summary: Dean takes a break from hunting and lets Sam go work on his on for a while. Castiel decides to stick around Dean while he's headed to Louisiana. [Sex, oneshot.]


The Impala roared down the highway, Dean sitting alone in it. Sam decided to take a small break so Dean had some time alone. Dean looked up at the overhead sign, directing him to Louisiana. 67 miles, it read. Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. "Hello, Dean." a rough voice said from the backseat. The car swerved, and Dean muttered, "Damn!" After straightening out the car, he looked back. "Damnit, Cass, you always appear in the worst places at the worst times. Like when I'm driving." Dean said, glancing at the angel through the rearview mirror. "My apologies. I just finished getting rid of something that had riled up Heaven." Cass replied. A few thoughts ran through Dean's head for a second as Cass changed seats. He decided to climb over to the front seat, next to Dean. "So, what are you going to do in Louisiana?" Cass asked. "Nothing, really, just going to go check it out. Take a break." Dean answered, looking back to the road. Cass looked at Dean, watching his expressions. "Do you have any... plans?" the angel questioned. "Not really, no. Why do you ask?" Dean said with a hint of suspicion. "No reason. Just curious." Cass responded.

The rest of the trip was spent with Cass listening to Dean's rough singing, until they pulled up to a motel. The music shut off and Dean rolled up the windows. "Well, this one looks better than most." Cass said, looking at the shoddy place. "Yeah, yeah, come on, Cass. We need to check in." Dean said, pocketing the keys to the Impala. He glanced back to Cass then started walking towards the check-in. Cass followed closely. "So, are you gonna be sticking around, or...?" Dean asked, watching his feet. "Yes, at least until something else riles up Heaven."  
"Alright, then." Dean said before they walked into the check-in area. "Hello, uh, room for two." Dean said, holding out one of his fake credit cards. "Master bed? Or two twin beds?" the lady behind the desk asked, glancing at the two. "Twin beds, please." Dean replied. "Alright. Room 32." she said, pulling out the key. "Here you go." Dean held out his hand for the key, and the lady dropped it into his palm. "Okay, come on, Cass." Dean said. Cass nodded to the lady.

Dean unlocked the door to their room, holding it open for Cass. The room itself had dark blue walls, a gray carpet, and two black beds. Dean quickly stepped in, and shut the door right behind them. Cass turned around to face him. "Dean, you seem... flustered. Is something wrong?" the angel asked, looking at Dean curiously. "N-n-no- damnit, yes, there is." Dean stammered, furrowing his eyebrows. Cass tilted his head. "What is it?" he asked. Dean rubbed his face for a minute before responding. "Cass, I don't know if you know, but damn, you look good after finishing something that "riled up Heaven."" the hunter replied. Cass stepped towards Dean, and he sighed. "Damnit, Cass, I'm saying that you're turning me on." he growled.

As if to prove his statement, Dean grabbed Cass by the tie, pulling him into a heated kiss. It lasted a while, before Dean pulled away, looking at Cass. "Damn, Cass, you have some pretty soft lips," the hunter commented, gazing at the angel. "Yours are rather enjoyable, too, Dean." he replied. Castiel leaned forward to kiss the hutner again, for a longer, but sweeter kiss. Both of their eyes went half-mast with lust. They began unclothing each other, Dean pulling off the angel's backwards tie, Castiel shoving Dean's leather jacket off his shoulders.

In a mess of heat and lust, the duo finally stood there, deep in another kiss, fully unclothed. Cass wrapped his hands around the hunter's head, fingers tangling into Dean's hair. Growling into the kiss, Dean led them towards one of the beds, pushing the angel down onto it. He broke the kiss, and stood up straight. Castiel sat up on the edge of the bed. With whiny eyes, Cass said, "Dean, I was enjoying thaaat." Dean looked at the angel. "Well, what I'm about to do, you'll enjoy even more," he replied, crouching down to look at the angel's crotch.

The hunter licked at the tip of Cass's shaft, eliciting a moan from him. Dean worked down a smirk, slowly taking Castiel into his mouth. He slid his tongue along the bottom of his length, and slowly began to bob his head. Castiel groaned, falling back in pleasure. His hands grasped the bed covers, knuckles beginning to turn white as Dean began working faster and faster. "Dean- I'm- I'm gonna-" the angel stuttered out, but it was too late. Release washed over him as he came into the hunter's mouth. Dean swallowed it down, and continued licking the length.

Dean got back up, going over to his bag. "What are you getting, Dean?" Castiel questioned as the hunter began to shuffle through his bag. After a couple moments, Dean pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Holding them up, he replied, "More fun." Dean sat down on the bed next to Cass for a minute before he said, "Cass, lay up against the back wall." The angel obeyed, mounting his shoulders up on the headrest and letting his head fall back. Dean rolled the condom onto his length, and rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. As he rolled back to look at Cass, the angel spread his legs, and if inviting the hunter to have his 'fun.' Dean hid a smirk as he made his way back up.

"Alright, Cass, just tell me if this starts to hurt," the hunter said as he slowly inserted a finger into the angel. He glanced up, but the angel seemed to be enjoying it so far. He worked another finger in, and felt Castiel tighten around him. He slowly began to pump his two fingers in and out of the angel, and said angel emitted a small moan. Dean's eyes flickered up to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Castiel was certainly enjoying this now. Dean slid them out, Castiel contracting around him, not wanting to give up the pleasure. Dean slicked up his shaft, kneeling in front of the angel. "Here I go," he muttered, mounting one of the angel's legs on his shoulder.

The hunter slowly penetrated Castiel, the angel enjoying it all. Once he was enveloped in the angel, Dean let go of his leg, opting to lean forward and wrap his arms around Castiel, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He slowly began to thrust, and Cass moaned into the kiss. Cass put his hands on Dean's shoulders, fingers slightly digging into the hunter's skin. Dean slowly progressed in the speed of his thrusting, each stroke rubbing against the angel's sweet spot. Dean kissed the angel's neck and began to lightly suck on the side. Castiel moaned loudly, fingers curling into the hunter's shoulders.

Dean felt the angel contracting around him, and continued thrusting faster and faster, tipping the two of them over the edge. Dean let out a stong growl as he came, and Castiel moaned loudly as he came over their stomachs. The hunter almost collapsed onto the angel, his angel. Dean pulled a few tissues out of the box that was next to the bed, wiping the come off of the two of them. He rolled the condom off of his shaft, and deposited it all into the trashcan in the room. Dean rolled the cover out from under Castiel as he slid into the small bed next to his angel. He pulled the blanket back up over them as he curled up, hugging Cass.

"I love you, Cass," Dean murmured before he fell asleep. Cass kissed Dean's forehead, whispering, "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
